Joggers, runners, cyclists, rock and mountain climbers, and other outdoor enthusiasts need periodic, sometimes nearly continuous, hydration. One prior art approach to the hydration problem is to provide an elastic tube, much like a rubber band, to retain a water bottle in place within a runner's carriage or harness as the runner is running. Carrying a hydration bottle filled with water or other liquid may be awkward, especially for those engaged in relatively active pursuits, such as jogging, bicycling, running, and the like. In addition to being awkward, carrying a bottle of water poses difficult challenges. The water bottle tends to bounce against the carrier's body, thereby creating discomfort and distraction. Additionally, the water within the bottle may slosh around, especially as the bottle is emptied, thereby changing the dynamics of carrying the bottle and the weight associated therewith. As a result, known apparatus for carrying hydration bottles is cumbersome and deficient in many respects.